warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Burning Memories
Burning Memories Episode Four, Season Seven, of Cold. Enjoy <3 Starring Dawnfur! This will be in third person and include a bit of Storm's part of the "searching" :) Burning Memories Claws grabbed at her throat and Dawnfur rolled to the side, trying to avoid being choked to death. “Little intruder,” sneered one cat, “Did you really think we didn’t notice you behind the bush? Kiete didn’t train us to be useless scum who can’t detect spies.” The other scoffed, “Smells like this rotten Clan. What shall we do with her, Angis? Do you think Kiete will want her?” Dawnfur dodged their next attack and got a good look at her attackers. The cat called Angis was a black Persian cat with piercing yellow eyes. He was small, but Dawnfur could see his intelligence sparking from his eyes. He definitely looked weak, so she targeted him first. She lunged for him, speeding past his companion and tried to bowl him over. Angis smirked and ducked with lightning speed before pinning her down. “Did you think I would be easy?” He purred mirthlessly, “Well I’ll tell you what. I’m the second of the Shadows, and I’m one of the best fighters.” The other cat, a she-cat, stalked over. “What do we do now, Angis?” The black tom glanced at his companion. “Take her back to Kiete, Elitas,” Angis growled, “I’ll stay here to investigate some more.” Elitas dragged Dawnfur up and began to haul her away. Dawnfur managed to survey her too. She was young and small, and she definitely didn’t have the skill Angis had. She looked quite nervous when Angis gave her this task, so Dawnfur wanted to take advantage of it. When Angis was out of sight, Dawnfur stumbled, knocking both of them down. Elitas quickly tried to grab hold of her again, but Dawnfur slipped out of her grasp like a fish diving into water. “Please don’t hurt me,” Elitas suddenly whimpered. Dawnfur paid no heed. It might be a trap, she reminded herself, Angis tricked you the first time, you can’t let Elitas do it to you too. She knocked the young she-cat down. The cream colored she-cat let out a shriek of fear, but Dawnfur covered up her mouth quickly. “If you stay quiet,” Dawnfur whispered, “I’ll let you live.” Elitas fell silent, her blue eyes full of fear. Dawnfur slowly took her paw from her mouth, and Elitas swallowed. “Don’t hurt me,” she murmured, “Please…” Dawnfur stared down at the pitiful she-cat. She obviously thought of the Shadows as her home, and had no real place to go. “Come on,” the warrior sighed, “Stay quiet though.” This time, Dawnfur led Elitas to the ShadowClan camp, careful to avoid the area Angis had occupied. She made it to ShadowClan’s camp and dragged Elitas inside. Dawnfur stopped, wide eyed. “Where did everyone go?” She gasped, her eyes darting to the dens. Elitas frowned, “Kiete ordered us to get rid of this Clan,” she hiccupped, “Angis and I were told to stay behind in case someone else showed up too.” Dawnfur sagged, “Did you…kill everyone?” Elitas shook her head, “They fled,” she blinked, “We didn’t follow because we just wanted the land.” Dawnfur wordlessly pushed Elitas back out and headed towards the outskirts of the territory. Rowanstar wouldn’t have gone far, and he would stay close to the hunting areas. I have to find them… ~ “What’s your decision?” Crowheart asked as we neared him again. I stared back into those yellow depths of his eyes and opened my mouth. “No,” Brownhare interrupted, “For now at least.” I gaped at the brown tom. Our decision had been ‘yes’, though I was reluctant to agree with Shade on that. Brownhare hadn’t said anything in the discussion, but I wasn’t really ready to listen to his opinion anyways. Shade was glaring furiously at Brownhare, but the brown tom avoided her gaze and looked straight at me. I narrowed my eyes, but he had already turned away. Crowheart looked slightly crestfallen. “What else do we have to do?” He asked softly, “To persuade you?” I shrugged, “We need more evidence on this rogue group. Perhaps if you helped us look…” Sunny snorted, “Then we are pretty much making an alliance, aren’t we? Or are you going to make us do all the work too.” Crowheart shot her a warning look. Shade shook her head, “We’ll split the work, but one of us will be with each one of you to ensure that you aren’t…lying about this alliance.” “As if we are,” Crowheart muttered. “Brownhare and I will take Sunny,” Shade supplied, “Storm, you go with Crowheart.” I cast my sister a dark look before nodding with a sigh. I didn’t want to spend anymore time with the black tom, but Sunny wasn’t any better I guess… ~ “Where are ''they?” Dawnfur hissed in frustration. Elitas was silent in front of her, and Dawnfur shoved her roughly, “Which direction did they run, rogue?” She spat, shaking with rage. The cream colored rogue shook her head, “I can’t help you anymore than I have.” Dawnfur clouted her none too gently, “Tell me or I’ll kill you,” she snarled, “Which direction did they go?” Elitas’s eyes hardened in fear, but she didn’t give in, “I’m not going to help you, Clan cat,” she mewed softly, “I’ve pledged to be loyal to the Shadows, and that’s what I will do.” Dawnfur pushed her over and pinned her down, “Fine, you’d rather die for it?” “If I die,” Elitas pointed out, “Then I can’t give you the information you want. Capturing Angis will be hard, and you won’t be able to locate any of the other Shadow members.” Dawnfur growled softly. This rogue may be weak and cowardly, but she certainly was intelligent. “I have friends,” she mewed slowly, “Who have the power to destroy the Shadows. Do you want that to happen? You’ll have no group, no friends, and no ''home.” Elitas hesitated before glaring at Dawnfur. “The Shadows is all I have,” she whispered brokenly, “Don’t you dare use them to threaten me.” “Well,” Dawnfur shrugged, “I am.” Elitas blinked back tears. “I’ll only help you with this,” she mewed, “Do not expect me to give you any more information.” Dawnfur silently thought, if I want to information, I’ll make you give it to me. Elitas took a deep breath, and then mewed, “They went that way,” the cream colored rogue pointed towards the hunting area, “That’s all I know.” I’m sure you know more… Dawnfur took off towards the hunting area, dragging Elitas with her. If necessary, she would bring Elitas back to the group to be her prisoner. The moment she stepped out of ShadowClan territory, she caught a scent of ShadowClan. They’re here somewhere! Dawnfur thought excitedly, I can find them! She weaved her way through the thicket of trees and bushes. “Come on, Dawnfur,” she scolded herself, “You call yourself a ShadowClan warrior?” Elitas stood on the side awkwardly, watching her progress. “You’re not going to find them like this,” she mewed softly, “Not with me by your side.” Dawnfur glared at the rogue, “Well, mask your scent then.” “Well,” Elitas shrugged, “You don’t exactly smell like ShadowClan anymore.” Dawnfur frowned. Before she could say anything else, cats sprang out from the bushes. “Rogues!” she recognized Smokefur, “Follow me and don’t say a word.” Dawnfur opened her mouth to protest, but Smokefur slashed his paw down, scratching her face. “I said no talking!” he snarled, “Move along!” Elitas shot Dawnfur a smirk as the two were herded away by the cats Dawnfur knew were her Clanmates. ~ “Are you ever even going to talk to me?” Crowheart tried again. I promptly ignored him and continued to search. There were occasional claw marks on the trees and pawprints in the snow, but I couldn’t locate any exact scent or position. “We need to talk about things someday.” Again, I let him wander behind me. I didn’t want to speak to him, I didn’t want to be standing next to him, and I also, definitely, didn’t want to be in an alliance with him. He had betrayed us. “Look, if you don’t to me, how can I help you?” By being quiet? Crowheart sighed in exasperation, “I found something, okay? I can either let you search for another hour without finding it, or I can tell you. I want to tell you, but you’re not letting me.” I want to point out that I’m listening, but I just don’t want to ''talk to you.'' I flicked my ear to show that I was listening but didn’t turn around to face him. “It’s more of a seeing thing, but I guess I could try to explain to you what I see.” How long does it take you to describe something? I sighed and waited for him to get to the point. “It looks like you and your sister. You two are like-” “What?” I didn’t mean to say it out loud, but Crowheart looked satisfied that he finally got my attention, so I glared at him and growled, “Show me.” He pointed with his paw at a mark in front of him. “It’s on the tree; I guess you can’t really draw on the ground because of the snow and all.” I squinted and I could make out two cats. Crowheart was right. It looked like me and Shade, playing when we were young. “What the heck?” I muttered, “What in the name of StarClan is this?” Crowheart waited patiently for me to finish examining it, “We need to see if they’re other marks around here,” I mewed, “The rogues must have drawn this, but for what reason?” “They might have been watching you…” Crowheart suggested, “Maybe they wanted to involve you in something?” “Like recruiting us?” I shook my head, “I was way too young back then, and Shade was…unstable.” Crowheart looked away helplessly, “It’s a start,” he mewed quietly, “It’s better than nothing.” I felt slightly guilty for constantly pushing him away and forcing him to try his best to please me, but he kind of crossed the line a long time ago. ~ Dawnfur wanted to fight the ShadowClan cats, but they were her Clanmates. Finally, they hauled to two of them into separate dens. Dawnfur was left alone for a good hour or so before Rowanstar thrust his way in. “Dawnfur?” he frowned, “Smokefur told me he caught two rogues.” The cream colored she-cat rolled her eyes, “Do I look like a rogue?” “No,” he ventured, “Guess he just didn’t recognize you… We’re under a lot of pressure and stress. Most of the warriors are jumpy about the idea of the rogue group finding us again.” Dawnfur nodded, “Well, what happened to the other she-cat?” “She wouldn’t tell us a thing,” Rowanstar’s eyes hardened, “She has a few scars from today’s…session, but hopefully she’ll break one day.” Dawnfur cringed at the thought of torturing Elitas, but she hushed her inner voice. The rogue deserved it. “I need to go back out and find more clues,” Dawnfur croaked, “Then…do you want to keep the rogue? Or should I bring her back to the island for Storm and the others to question?” Rowanstar frowned, “I’d like to keep her myself. She’ll prove to be useful if the rogue group attacks again. I must be prepared to use her as a bargaining chip.” Dawnfur silently agreed. The ShadowClan leader stepped back, “I apologize for the mistreatment, Dawnfur, I’m sure Smokefur didn’t mean it.” Dawnfur shook her head, “It’s fine,” she sighed, “Have you seen any markings or the rogues lately?” Rowanstar sighed, “Other than the attacks, no,” he turned to walk away, “I hope you can find our missing Clanmates, Dawnfur.” I hope so too. She trotted out herself, aware of the startled glances from her Clanmates. She ignored them and slipped out of their new camp to venture back towards ShadowClan territory. She had to find clues. Quietly, she walked around, examining the ground, the trees, everything. Finally, after searching, she spotted something. It was on a tree bark, and fairly small. If Dawnfur hadn’t been looking so closely, she wouldn’t have found it. There was a picture of Sunny and the Vicious. Then there were a cluster of cats fighting Sunny. Dawnfur’s eyes widened in disbelief as she stared at the picture. Can it be? Dawnfur could almost think back to that battle. It happened only a few months ago, and Dawnfur couldn’t really forget it. The cats fighting Sunny were Storm and the others. What’s going on? The End. Category:Fan Fictions Category:Cchen3's Fanfics Category:Cold